Colorful
by Zozo-chan
Summary: When Saika, daughter of the Spirit King, takes the spot as captain of the fifth division, her world goes upside down. She keeps running into her childhood friend, Aizen, and—for some unknown reason—wants to pet Grimmjow. Contains some romance. GrimmjowXOCXAizen
1. The Letter That Started It All

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first time writing on Fan Fiction, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I hope I will be able to put up a summary on my profile, so...yeah...nothing else to say... Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and if I did, I'd make Grimmjow a bit fuzzy.**

* * *

Colorful

By Zozo-chan

Chapter 1: The Letter That Started It All

**Saika's POV**

"I'm going out!" I announced, and everyone in the household turned their attention to me.

"Be careful, Saika-sama," was what I was told by _everyone_ whenever I announced that I was going out.

"Sheesh, why do you all always add '-sama'? Just calling me Saika is fine." I urged, a little mad. Some of maids resumed their work while others continued to stare at me.

"I believe we cannot do that, Saika-sama, for we all are loyal to you," my second best maid, Nao, approached me. I put on a small frown. It's true that all the maids are loyal to me just because I am the daughter of the spirit king and queen. I've _never_ heard anyone talk badly about me. One reason is because I have really good hearing, and there are cameras set everywhere except private rooms, such as my parents' room and my room. I sighed. Nao's face didn't change at all; she's always serious. She handed me my black cloak that I always used whenever I went out by myself. I was about to get it from her, but she insisted, "Allow me to do it, Saika-sama."

"Fine, proceed," I grudgingly accepted her request and sighed for the second time. I at least wanted to do something by myself. A maid even offered to choose my outfit for today, and I couldn't say no because she looked too innocent to reject. _Geez, I'm too nice..._ I thought to myself as Nao finished putting my cloak on me. _But the outfit that was set for me isn't half bad. Honestly, it's not much of a gaudy outfit. It's actually normal!_ I smiled to myself as the thoughts ran through my head and forgot what was happening in reality. I actually loved how normal my outfit was. I wore a black and white stripe tank top under a white cardigan with dark denim skinny jeans that made me look slim. I wore black and white checkered vans that I bought from the real world, and on top of all that is my black cloak with a hood that hid most of my outfit. _So much for the cloak, but oh well…_

"Ahem," Nao deliberately cleared her throat and took me out of my reverie.

"Well, I'm leaving. Take ca—"

"Saika-chan!" my best maid, Miyu, called after me before I reached the door. Whispers filled the room, and I knew they were about Miyu because of my good hearing.

I heard, "I can't believe she added that suffix to Saika-sama's name! How disgraceful!" I crossly clenched my hand into a fist and sharply glared at the other workers. They quickly shut their mouths and returned to work. Miyu ran down the stairs to meet me and put a finger up. I think that meant for me to wait for her to get a breather. She breathed hard while her other hand was on top of her knee. She recollected herself and stood up straight with a smile on her face. _She is the total opposite of Nao. I can't believe they're related and even more than that, they're sisters!_ I returned Miyu's smile.

"Yes, Miyu-chan?" I asked my closest friend. Nao stared at her sister angrily probably because of the way she addressed me.

Miyu's short light-brown hair reached up to her shoulders, and she had China bangs that covered her whole forehead. She used a crimson red ribbon as a headband. It was wrapped above her forehead and tied into a bow. Her indigo eyes were hard not to look at because the color was unusual but fascinating. She also always wore a necklace that her mother gave to her when she was little. It contained of only a gold cross and a matching indigo string, except it was darker than her eyes, the color of her mom's eyes. _Miyu is special to have her mom's eyes... Other than her, Nao has her father's eyes and personality. They're so different from each other..._

"Her highness told me to give you this before you leave," she said, handing me an envelope with a wax letter seal of my family's crest. _Her highness? Oh, she means mother..._ I stared at the sealed envelope for a minute, wondering about its contents. I didn't notice Miyu carrying it with her.

"Who's this for?" I questioned and spotted that it only said that it was from my mom.

"For Captain-Commander Yamamoto," she paused for a moment, trying to remember what my mother said. "Ah! Her highness figured that you would go roam around Soul Society, so she thought it'd be nice of you to stop by the Seireitei and deliver that." She gesticulated as she talked and then pointed at the envelope when she said the last word.

"Okay then. I have nothing better to do in this huge castle," I snapped my finger when I realized something. "Man! That means I have to look natural and change into a kimono! So much for a casual outfit..." I mumbled the last sentence in a disappointed tone. I sonidoed to my room and quickly changed into a kimono that soul reapers wear. I quickly put my other clothes away and threw my cloak on my huge bed. I grabbed my zanpakuto just in case I needed it. Yes, that's right, I'm a soul reaper as well but different in many ways. I put it into its sheath that was hanging on my left side of my kimono. I sonidoed back to where I was and noticed that Miyu was still there while Nao and the others continued working. "You're still here?"

"Huh? Oh! I wanted to see you off," she answered with a soft smile. I put on a warm smile after hearing her say that.

"Thanks," I gave her a hug and started walking to the huge door. I waved my right hand in the air. "Take care!" Miyu waved back, and I opened the door and exited. Still holding the envelope in my left hand, I stopped in front of the entrance to the castle and sighed.

**Third-Person POV**

Back in the castle, Miyu stood where she was for a while. She saw her master go through the open door. As the door closed, she quietly said what wouldn't come out of her mouth, "Be careful, Saika-chan." She then went to continue her endless work and, at the same time, waited for her best friend to come home.

Once she was outside of the castle, Saika sonidoed to the Seireitei. She heard the loud chatter as she past by people and finally stopped in front of the gate to the Seireitei. She pounded on the enormous door.

"Who goes there?" a voice boomed, somewhat startling Saika. She calmed down by taking a few slow breaths.

"This is Saika Shidoku from the top noble class. I am here to deliver a letter to Captain-Commander Yamamoto," Saika assertively proclaimed with her head held up high and her back straight like a noble.

"Saika Shidoku? As in the Shidoku clan who rules all of Soul Society?" the booming voice asked with an amused tone.

"Yes," Saika straightforwardly answered and gripped onto the envelope as the voice began chuckling.

"My, my! _You_ are the popular daughter of the Spirit King? Tremendous!" The ground rumbled, and the doors began to open. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto will be pleased to see you!" Saika smirked and entered quietly. She stopped when she was finally in the Seireitei. The doors closed behind her, and she looked around to find the source of the voice she had talked to. No one was around. She sighed quietly and sonidoed to Captain-Commander Yamamoto's quarters after remembering where it was. She stopped in front of his door and calmly knocked on the door, waiting for a response. No response. She knocked louder. No response again. She didn't want to barge in, so she thought that he's roaming around, or there must be a meeting of some sort. She sonidoed to where the captains' meeting was always held. She heard familiar voices and discerned Captain-Commander Yamamoto's voice. She went in without thinking and had the attention of all the captains in the room.

Saika's face turned bright pink, and she went down on one knee and declared, "Sorry to interrupt, Captain-Commander Yamamoto, but my mother told me to deliver a letter to you." She stared down at the ground. The room was dead silent.

"I've been informed, Saika-sama," Captain-Commander Yamamoto told her, and she looked up at him in astonishment at the fast recognition. Some captains' eyes widened in surprise at how he addressed Saika. "Come, and let's see what you have." He motioned for her, and she sonidoed to him. She handed him the envelope and jumped back to give him some room. Her glistening silver eyes stood out the most, and her hair was like an average girl. It was black and reached up to the bottom part of her back. She also had bangs slanted to the left. She watched Captain-Commander Yamamoto open the envelope and read the letter that was inside it. He looked up at her after reading its contents.

"Congratulations," the Captain-Commander Yamamoto announced all of a sudden. "You are our new captain for the fifth division." Saika's eyes widened at what he said. His words replayed in her head.

"What!?" she shouted impetuously. "What are you talking about!?" She took a step forward.

"It says in this letter that your parents give permission for you to become a part of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads," he pointed out, "since you have nothing better to do, which you say to your mother everyday."

"I see…" Saika gave in easily. It sounded interesting for her to become a captain, and he was telling the truth.

"Sorry for the interruption, but she hasn't even been tested. How would we know if she has the qualifications?" Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya asked as others agreed. "Also, I sense no spiritual pressure from her."

"That's because I'm hiding it," Saika told the short captain. She was taller than him by about a head and a half.

"What?" he asked, a bit interested.

"Enough!" Captain-Commander Yamamoto ordered. "Since it seems unfair, we will test her then. I want you to spar against Captain Hitsugaya."

Saika smirked and couldn't refuse, "Yes, sir." Afterwards, they all went to the training grounds to watch the fight, and the captains stayed far enough to watch.

"Have you reached bankai yet?" Captain-Commander Yamamoto asked Saika.

"Yeah," she answered, clutching on to her sword's hilt with her left hand.

"Then use it some time in the battle so we can see your power," he then went to where the other captains were. "Let the match begin! You will both fight until I stop you. You may now start!"

Captain Hitsugaya stood at the opposite end of where Saika stood. He unsheathed his sword and Saika followed. Saika's sword looked like any ordinary sword. The hilt was made of metal, but black leather with white diamond shapes were wrapped around it. The blade was silver with a diagonal line at the end, making the tip sharp.

"Glow, Katana no Kami!" Saika yelled and gold light blinded everyone there. After about ten seconds, Saika's sword had transformed brilliantly. The hilt still had leather, but it was miraculously silver with white diamond shapes. The guard of the sword was shaped like white angel wings but in metal, and the blade changed colors from silver to gold. Although it was only her shikai, it increased her power as high as she wanted it to go. Saika finally let Captain Hitsugaya get a taste of her spiritual pressure and released some of it, but to Captain Hitsugaya, it felt like it was all it. He fell on one knee and gripped onto his sword. By the time she finally let her spiritual pressure go down, Captain Hitsugaya was breathing hard.

"Do you think she's strong, Ken-chan?" Lieutenant Yachiru asked her captain, her head popping up from behind him. She was clinging to his back so easily. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki grinned deviously when he felt Saika's spiritual pressure rise and then fall.

"Yes," he honestly answered in an interested tone. "She may be stronger than me." Lieutenant Yachiru stared at his grinning face. She smiled and thought, _He has that look again like that time he went against Ichi-kun..._

"Curious?" Saika asked Captain Hitsugaya as he stared at her zanpakuto. "The meaning of my zanpakuto's name is 'God's sword.'"

"God's…sword?" Captain Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the translation, and Saika disappeared all of a sudden. Captain Hitsugaya's sword suddenly clashed with Saika's when she appeared right behind him.

"Tengoku no hikari," she whispered, and golden light came out of the sword and blasted Captain Hitsugaya. "Oh? You survived heaven's light? Intriguing!" Saika grinned when she saw Captain Hitsugaya on one knee. He dug his sword into the ground to help him get up.

"I only let my guard down, and that won't happen again," he gasped for air. Blood dripped down from his forehead, and his kimono was nearly destroyed. It was now sleeveless, and most parts were either burned or ripped. Scratches on his arms appeared to be a major problem, but he brushed that off. Saika disappeared again, their swords meeting each other's blade unremittingly. After a while, they jumped away from each other. "Reign over the frozen sky, Hyorinmaru!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled, and an ice dragon came out of his sword and flew toward Saika. Saika slyly smirked and pointed her sword toward the dragon.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Saika shouted, surprising Captain Hitsugaya, and an ice dragon came out of her zanpakuto too. The dragons collided, making a huge line of ice between the two.

"What the…?" Captain Hitsugaya froze in bewilderment. Saika walked up to the ice that separated them and plunged her zanpakuto into it. She turned her zanpakuto to the left, making it face upright. As soon as she turned it, the ice shattered into millions of pieces. The short captain stunningly stared at Saika with wide eyes, and she simply smirked in response.

"What was that?" the white-haired captain asked, taken aback. He still held his zanpakuto up in defense.

"I forgot to tell you," Saika began. "My zanpakuto can morph into another person's sword and gain its abilities." She held her zanpakuto up, and it looked exactly like his. "The best thing is that it doesn't need to see another person's sword. It automatically gains its abilities by itself. It's not even my bankai! It's truly the god of zanpakutos."

"Interesting," Captain-Commander Yamamoto interrupted without hesitation. "That ability of your zanpakuto is fascinating. Will you demonstrate your bankai? We all wonder what it is." Saika complied, and her sword morphed back into its shikai form. She pointed it at Captain Hitsugaya, and the other captains backed up more to make sure that they don't get caught up in her deadly spiritual pressure.

Saika let her spiritual pressure rise, and when it was as high as she wanted it to be, she sharply shouted, "Bankai!" Golden light luminously blinded everybody again. It soon ceased, and Saika marvelously took on a new form. "God's wrath," Saika pretentiously smirked at the astonished faces of the captains. Angelic white wings gracefully fluttered from her back, and she was resplendently dressed in a beautiful white silk dress that was comfortable enough to fight in. She wore matching white high heels with poise, and it didn't hurt at all. Her zanpakuto was no longer a sword but a golden staff. The staff was sharp at the end, and an orb sumptuously sat at the very top of the staff. The orb fascinatingly glowed into different colors of a rainbow, and golden metallic wings securely held it in place. "Tengoku no hikari." Saika pointed her staff toward Captain Hitsugaya, and gleaming golden light emitted from the staff and flew toward the captain. Saika gaped at the huge ice ball that the small captain was protected in, but the ice shattered once the beam made contact and partially absorbed the impact. Captain Hitsugaya was breathing hard yet again and abruptly disappeared.

**_From above!_** Saika's zanpakuto instantly informed her, and she immediately looked up and blocked the attack with her staff.

"No bankai, captain?" Saika mischievously grinned and pushed him back. He wasn't fast enough to block her attack for she pierced him in the stomach with the pointy part of her staff. She rapidly removed the staff from his now bloody stomach without hesitation. Captain Hitsugaya weakly fell to his knees and coughed out blood. His white captain coat was nearly covered in scarlet blood. Saika let her bankai fade away and was back to wearing a black kimono. Her zanpakuto also returned to its original form, and she wiped the blood off with her kimono's sleeves. She put it back into its sheath and flash stepped to the wounded captain.

"Captain Unohana, please heal Captain Hitsugaya," Saika kindly _ordered_ one of her superiors. Captain Unohana rushed to Captain Hitsugaya's side and began healing his severe injuries. Saika squatted next to Captain Unohana and observantly watched her heal.

**_From the way she heals, she must only heal those with major injuries._** Saika's zanpakuto whispered in her head.

_She uses some of her spiritual pressure to quicken the healing... Are you getting this, Kami-kun?_ Saika stood up, still scrutinizing the oval-shaped orange curative.

**_I am, master, and why that nickname?_** Saika softly smiled at her zanpakuto's question.

_Kami is better than calling you 'Katana,' which means sword. Kami means 'God,' and I think it fits you. The suffix I use with your name is also because you sound like a male when you talk._ She reasonably explained in her head. She looked up at Captain-Commander Yamamoto, who was watching Captain Unohana heal Captain Hitsugaya.

Their eyes met, and Saika apologized, "Sorry for ending the battle without your permission, but he needed healing."

"That's fine, Saika-sama," Captain-Commander Yamamoto closed his eyes.

"Just Saika is okay," Saika convinced and looked down at the small captain, who was now fully healed. He forced his eyes open, and when they gazed into Saika's, he quickly jumped and backed away with his sword in hand. Saika giggled at his reaction, and Captain Unohana got up from the ground. "No worries, the fight's over." Saika openly announced, but the white-haired captain didn't let his sword down. Saika resisted the urge to sigh out loud for the umpteenth time.

"Put your zanpakuto away, Captain Hitsugaya. The test is over," Captain-Commander Yamamoto stepped up to where the two were, and Captain Hitsugaya did as he said with little hesitation. "What do you captains think of her? Are her qualifications good enough?" The main captain opened his eyes to meet the gazes of the other captains who made their way to them.

"She's strong, with and without her bankai," Captain Kenpachi spoke up, and Lieutenant Yachiru nodded her diminutive head in agreement.

"She didn't need strategy to win the battle," Captain Soi Fon pointed out, smirking in amusement.

"She's fast. What technique do you use?" Captain Byakuya curiously asked, and they all pointed their gazes toward Saika.

"Flash step...and sonido..." Saika mumbled the last word, but unfortunately for her, they all heard.

"Sonido? Isn't that what those arrancars use?" Captain Ukitake inquired in surprise.

"Yes, but weirdly, I gained that ability somehow. It just came to me," Saika frankly answered.

**_Master, why are you telling them about you?_** Her zanpakuto spoke in her head.

_In order to become a captain, I have to earn their trust. By telling them some facts about me, they will believe that I trust them, and in return, they should trust me back. Understand, Kami-kun?_

**_Yes, master. Not a bad idea...but what about Ai-_**

_Do not say his name in my presence! That traitor..._ Saika brusquely interrupted.

"Interesting," Captain Mayuri commented.

**_Sorry, master..._**

_It's okay. Please don't talk to me right now; I'm in the middle of something._ After that, Saika's zanpakuto stayed silent throughout the conversation.

"Now all those who think she's good enough, say 'aye,'" Captain-Commander Yamamoto stated. "Aye."

"Aye," all the other captains agreed, and Saika smiled happily to herself.

"Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads," Captain-Commander Yamamoto shook hands with Saika. _His hand is rough...how long has he been a soul reaper? Maybe about a thousand years..._ Saika shook hands with the other captains except for Captain Hitsugaya, who refused to.

"Aw, doesn't the chibi captain want to shake hands?" Saika playfully teased, and Captain Unohana and Captain Soi Fon smiled and nearly laughed out loud; although, Saika, being careless, giggled. The little captain turned bright red and clenched his hands into fists. Saika noted that he's quick-tempered when it comes to his height.

"I...am...not...short!" the captain furiously threw a tantrum, and Captain Yamamoto coughed. More than that, he was laughing whiling coughing!

"Sure," Saika smirked, amused. "You're tall enough to go into elementary school." The childish captain's face became as hot as chili that Saika could see imaginary smoke coming out from his ears. She jokily patted his head, and Lieutenant Yachiru burst out laughing.

"I AM NOT A CHILD! DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD I AM!?" Captain Hitsugaya irately protested. Saika stopped patting his head and brought her finger up to her chin.

"I don't know...like eleven or twelve?" Saika backed away one step just in case he exploded. Lieutenant Yachiru began rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that there were tears at the corners of her eyes. Captain Hitsugaya's right eye began twitching crazily, which Saika smiled at.

"Just shake hands," Captain Mayuri grew impatient. Captain Shunsui smiled at the funny scene and chuckled quietly to himself as he hid his face under his straw hat. Captain Hitsugaya calmed down a bit after what Captain Mayuri said and finally shook hands with Saika. He firmly shook her hand and she smiled, proud of the new improvement.

"Now, wasn't that easy?" Saika lightly teased, and he just ignored her to her disappointment.

"If I were you, I would go meet my squad," Captain Hitsugaya suggested.

"Yeah, but you're not me," Saika told him. "The fifth division could wait a while. I have to go chat with my mother. See you guys later! It was nice meeting you all." Saika waved and disappeared from sight.

"So she's the spirit princess?" Captain Ukitake asked when she was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes," Captain-Commander Yamamoto murmured. "Do not underestimate her for she has a lot of potential. In the letter, it included that she doesn't like being treated like royalty, but treat her with respect. She is now one of us… You are all dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Captain Soi Fon and the rest left. The main captain silently stood where he was. _Let's hope that Aizen doesn't find out about her captaincy._ He thought to himself and finally went back to his domain.

Meanwhile, Saika banged on the door to her family's castle. She waited patiently for the voice of the door security. A camera on the door took a look at her and then went away.

"Welcome home, Saika-sama," the door opened automatically, and she entered and walked past maids who stared at her.

"Welcome home, Saika-sama," they all said every time she walked past a working maid. Saika had a bunch of homes, but she never lived with her father. She couldn't go to where he was because she would need the King's Key. She didn't have one, so she lived with her mother instead. They would change houses every month—that's how rich they are, but Saika's mother liked the mansion that they're staying in and decided to permanently live there. Saika walked up to her room and changed into her evening gown. It was a sleeveless baby blue silk dress that showed part of her chest and hugged her curves. It went down to her knees, and she also wore white leggings that she got from the world of the living and a thin white jacket without zipping it up. In addition, she wore baby blue flats that had a bow on both shoes for transportation. It was better than walking barefoot around the castle. The cloak that she threw on her bed before was still there, and she figured that she should put it away later. Afterwards, she flash stepped to her mother's bedroom. She sighed and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," a gentle voice told her, and she went in and closed the door behind her. "Oh. Good evening, Saika," Saika's mother, Shizuka Shidoku, looked up from her book, put a bookmark in it, and closed it. She wore her reading glasses, and her silver eyes stared at Saika. Her hair was wonderfully long and curly. Her hair color was dirty blonde, and bangs covered her forehead and were slanted to the right. She looked incredibly young for her age.

"Good evening, mother," Saika slowly walked up to her mom's bed and softly sat beside her. "I want to talk to you about something." Shizuka smiled tenderly that it could seduce any man in the castle.

"Let me guess… It's about the letter," she guessed correctly.

"Yes," Saika wearily sighed. She knew it was going to be a short talk.

Former Captain Kaname Tosen wordlessly walked down the halls of Las Noches. He stopped in front of two large doors and knocked on it.

"Come in," a godly voice told him, and he walked in after he opened the door. The doors closed by themselves, and he knelt down on one knee. "Ah, Tosen. Please stand and tell me what you've gotten so far."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Tosen submissively stood up on both legs. "It appears our old friend, Saika, has become captain of the fifth division." Aizen smirked upon hearing his childhood friend's name.

"So she finally joined them," he sighed. "What a pity…" Aizen looked up at Tosen's emotionless face. "Will you do me a favor, Tosen?"

"Of course, Aizen-sama," Tosen promised. He would do anything for Aizen; he would even risk his own life.

"Bring Saika here," Aizen grinned, "and tell all the arrancars that there will be a meeting later. Now."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Tosen bowed and promptly left the room. Former Captain Gin Ichimaru came out of the shadows, slyly grinning.

"Looks like we're going to have an important visit. Ne, Aizen?" Aizen resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Gin.

"Yes," Aizen put his left elbow on his armrest and rested his chin on his palm. "Get out." If Gin could grin any wider, then he did.

"I was just clarifying something," he whined playfully, but Aizen didn't play along.

"NOW," Aizen commanded in an irritated tone. He didn't want to be disturbed right now.

"Fine, fine." Gin bowed and left the room quietly. _He's too serious…_ He thought while walking down the halls of Las Noches.

"How long has it been…since I've seen her…?" Aizen put his forehead on his palm. He couldn't think straight about the matter. He rubbed his temples as his head started to hurt. A LOT. "I miss you so much, Saika."

* * *

**Yay! I finished the first chapter! Did you like it? It was pretty long! I've never typed so much in one chapter! This is my first time writing a story for Fan Fiction (did I say that twice? Oh well). I have childish writing ways, and I'm not a big fan of big words; however, my writing's improved somehow over the years. Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Heehee, the ending makes me want to write more! What is Saika's relationship with Aizen? How will Saika's chat with her mother go? Find out once I write more! Please review! I will dance for reviews! Seriously.**

**Zozo-chan: So... what did you think of the chapter?**

**Saika: I think you could have added more action.**

**Zozo-chan: Well, sorry! I'm not good at describing fights, but I try my best.**

**Saika: Whatev!**

***Rock hits Saika in the back of the head***

**Zozo-chan: Haha!**

**Saika: Oh shut up.**

**Shizuka: You girls are so childish.**

**Zozo-chan: Oh be quiet, obaa-san.**

**Shizuka: Grandma?!**


	2. Meeting With Him Once Again

**Author's Note: Hello! Zozo-chan here! This is my first story I wrote on Fan Fiction, so I hope you enjoy it! What do you think this chapter will be about? Take a look at the chapter's name! It's a hint. Please enjoy this chapter to the fullest, I put my best in it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bleach. Don't cry! Lol, XD. But if I did, Gin wouldn't be that creepy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting With Him Once Again

**Third Person POV**

Saika walked solemnly down the corridors of her enormous house. Her house seemed more like a castle to her. It was too huge but good enough for all the workers, including her family, to live in it.

_"Good evening, mother." Saika walked up to her mom's bed and sat beside her. "I want to talk to you about something." Shizuka smiled gently that it could seduce any man in the castle._

_"Let me guess...it's about the letter," she guessed perfectly._

_"Yes," Saika sighed tiredly. She knew it was going to be a short talk._

_"I apologize for deciding something without your permission," Shizuka's smile turned into an apologetic one. Saika rubbed her temples in frustration. She was getting a major headache out of no where._

_"It's fine. I just want to know why you did it," she muttered as she continued rubbing her temples slowly in a circular motion._

_"Because you keep complaining that there's nothing to do other than practicing to be a proper princess." Shizuka explained. Saika stopped rubbing her temples as the headache went away. She looked straight into her mother's beautiful silver eyes._

_"I know that," she stated. "Be more reasonable, I know you did it for a reason other than that one." Shizuka smirked in amusement at her daughter's intelligence. She saw right through her._

_"It's because your talents can become of good use to you, Saika. I barely see you practice your kido spells now. You've mastered most of your talents...I'm proud of you...I'll be even prouder to see you use your talents more often. And that's why I decided for you become captain of the 5th division in the 13 Court Guard Squads." Shizuka stroked her daughter's hair and played with it. She made sure not to pull it by accident._

_"That seems like a good reason..." Saika allowed her mother to play with her hair. She found it childish but cute. Her mother doesn't act her age at times but when it comes to business and important matters, she's serious as hell. Shizuka stopped playing with her daughter's hair and Saika got off the bed and stood up on both her feet._

_"Now, go to your room and get some rest. You'll need it," Shizuka winked and Saika smirked._

_"Okay," she headed for the door. "Good night, mom. Sleep well." And she exited the room quietly and swiftly walked down the halls of the house._

She sighed after remembering the short chat she had with her mother. She continued walking down the dark halls. Everyone was going to sleep. It was so dark in the halls, she wondered if someone crept up behind her. She checked. No one behind her. That would be creepy though. She now rapidly walked down the halls, making quiet tap noises with her flats. She was close to her room. When she reached for the door knob to her room, she heard a creaking noise from the inside.

_I wonder what it is..._ She slowly opened the door, only to see that her lamp was on and a person was there. A person she knew. Sitting on her bed.

"Tosen?" her eyes widened in shock. Said person looked up at her. He was actually blind but he had good hearing. "What are you doing here?"

"Good evening, Saika-sama. How are you?" he asked calmly. His ignorance to her question only annoyed Saika.

"I asked, what are you doing here?" she repeated in a more demanding way. He remained calm.

"How are you?" he also repeated his question. Saika got more irritated but she decided to go along with what he was trying to do.

"I'm fine, Tosen." she closed the door behind her and leaned on it. "Now, what brings you here?"

"Can't an old friend visit?" he stared off into what looked like space but was actually looking at Saika.

"Yes, but you have to at least contact me about it." She grew impatient of what he was doing but she knew that she had to play along.

"My deepest apologies," he stood up and bowed in front of Saika and then went to sit back down. Saika smirked at the way he apologized. She scanned her room for her zanpakuto. She found it leaning on her bed, right next to Tosen. _Damn it..._ she cursed to herself. She walked toward her bed and sat beside the blind man.

"Its fine," Saika didn't take her eyes off her zanpakuto. "Now answer my question since I've answered yours." She was waiting for the right moment to get her zanpakuto back and use it to protect herself from what Tosen was thinking of doing. Although, she can kill him without using it but she felt the urge of needing it. _And plus, he might draw his sword at me..._ She then stared at his zanpakuto that he had at his left side and then back at hers. Tosen smirked at her determination.

"Aizen ordered me to bring you to Las Noches," he easily said, answering her question. "If you obey to come with me to Las Noches, things won't be difficult. If not, it would look like I would have to use hard way." While he was talking, Saika flash stepped to where her zanpakuto was and took it and backed away from the man.

"Sorry, but it looks like I do not want to go." Tosen reacted to her response with his sword. Both their swords clashed together and Saika pushed him away with hers. She held her sword in front of her, not letting her guard down.

"I'm the one who's sorry. Aizen ordered me to bring you to Las Noches and I must obey his orders at all cost." Tosen's zanpakuto clashed with Saika's again. She thought hard about what to do.

_Maybe I should go and stay for a bit... I don't want to hurt Tosen..._ She was caught off guard and pushed to a chair. She stuck her landing by thinking fast and sat on the chair, making sure it didn't tip over when she landed on it. They both put their zanpakuto back into its sheath.

"I'll go," she finally said. "But it better be quick." She knew Tosen couldn't promise that but she was going to make sure it was quick. He nodded and opened a garganta. "Um... I'd like to change first." Saika saw pink tint Tosen's cheeks. He turned around to face the garganta and Saika took that as the right time to change. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and put on the clothes and shoes that soul reapers wear. She knew she would fight in Las Noches. And that anything could happen. With her zanpakuto at her left side, she walked to Tosen's side and muttered, "I'm done..."

They both walked into the garganta and it closed behind them. They walked on an icy path made of Tosen's spiritual pressure. Saika admiringly stared at the space around her. It was nothing but darkness. They saw bright light ahead and walked toward it. Before Saika knew it, they were in the halls of Las Noches. It was bright and white surrounded almost everything. The surface she walked on was hard like concrete. But it was actually black and white tiles that were in patterns. The two stopped in front of the door and Tosen opened it and went in. Saika followed behind and found herself in a huge room with all the arrancars in it. She made no eye contact with any of them and just stared at the ground. She heard a lot of whispers when she entered the room. And the worst thing yet, she was in the presence of her childhood friend, Aizen. He sat on a chair that looked like a throne. It was high off the ground and you would have to walk a lot of stairs up.

Tosen bowed and said out loud, "I've brought her, Aizen-sama." Saika saw that Tosen had great loyalty to Aizen as always. She smirked in amusement.

"Well done, Tosen." Aizen grinned happily at seeing my presence. "You may go now." Tosen quietly walked over to where Gin was.

"Oi, Aizen! Who's this woman?" an arrogant blue haired guy interrupted what Aizen was about to say. _Did he just call me woman?_ Saika's eye nearly twitched at the word. Aizen grew irritated of his actions but made sure that his important guest felt special.

"Grimmjow, this is Saika Shidoku, daughter of the Spirit King." Aizen clearly stated and Grimmjow gave out a hearty laugh. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Impossible! She looks nothing like royalty," Grimmjow insulted. _Crack. _Saika nearly exploded at what he said but she didn't want to do something unnecessary. "She looks like a piece of shit from the Soul Society!" _Crack._

"What...did you say?" Saika noted that Grimmjow had a loud mouth. Her hair covered her angry face.

"I said that you look like a piece of shit from the Soul Society!" Grimmjow grinned even wider that it looked like it took half of his face. _Crack._ Saika flash stepped in front of Grimmjow, her hair not covering her face. She revealed her angry but beautiful face. She grabbed his collar and brought his face closer to hers. Their nose almost touched, that's how close they were to each other.

"Say that again," she dared him and his grin stayed on his face. Everybody in the whole room watched their every movement. Aizen smirked at the scene and felt like he shouldn't interrupt the two. Although, he was a bit jealous to see how close their faces were. But he hid that jealousy in him, making everyone not able to see it. But unluckily for him, Gin noticed it and smiled deviously.

"You...look...like...a...piece...of...shit...from...the...Soul...Society!" he repeated slowly. _Crack._ Saika finally cracked at what he said and gave him a hard jab in the stomach, sending him to the wall. Part of the wall crumbled on top of him as he fell to the ground. "Bitch!" He got off the floor. Blood dripped down from his forehead and his mouth to his jawbone. Saika smirked at seeing he survived such a hard punch.

"Just because I'm a girl, don't take it for granted that I'm weak like shit, you blue-haired bastard." She glared at him like daggers. He glared back but they were interrupted by a laugh. Saika knew that laugh from anywhere. It was Aizen laughing in amusement. Saika walked to the center of the room and stared down at the ground.

"How amusing! You're the same as always, Saika." Aizen's laugh came to an end and he formed a frown on his face. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He angrily stared at her.

"No," Saika disobeyed. "No one said that you're the boss of me." The arrancars were amused at her disobedience to their "Aizen-sama". Some were angry at her because of the way she acted. Aizen's frown deepened. He got angrier at her but didn't want to explode in front of everybody.

"Oh how much I've missed you, Saika." He tried that to get her to look up at him. Nothing. But he actually meant it. He really did miss her. Luckily for her, Saika's wide eyes were not seen by him. She continuously stared at the marble ground. _What should I do in a matter like this?_

"May I go home now?" she asked impatiently. The bleeding Grimmjow stood silent like the other arrancars. Aizen closed his eyes and sighed. He then opened them and looked at her.

"No." He said, his arms resting on the chair's armrest. Saika knew Aizen very well. She even knew how to get him to say yes to her question. She put her hands behind her back and slowly tilted her head up, looking him in the eyes. She smiled as sweetly as she can.

"Please, Aizen-onii-chan?" she softly asked, her smile real bright. Some of the arrancars' cheeks turned either pink or red. If it was her mother doing this, she would be able to get the whole room to turn into a shade of scarlet by simply smiling. Aizen fought the redness creeping up to his tanned cheeks.

"N-No." He hesitated to say it but finally did. Saika frowned and stared at him innocently. That struck his heart. "But, you can leave once you do a few things." She finally put on a happy smiled and Aizen sighed, relieved. He couldn't believe he said that but he felt a little glad that he did. And, he got Saika to finally look at him.

"Fine," Saika was about to complain but she left it as it is. "What do you want me to do?" Aizen smirked at her determination. He knew the perfect thing for her to do.

"I want you to show your power..." Aizen continued, "...by fighting Stark, our number one espada. But, do not kill him." Saika was going to complain that she didn't want to fight, but that would be lying. She _did_ want to fight. So she did as Aizen said and Stark stepped up in front of where Saika was.

"She wouldn't be able to lay a finger on him!" an arrancar shouted out loud which pissed Saika off. "She was only able to punch Grimmjow because he let his guard down for a moment!"

"You sure about that?" Aizen defended Saika which came to her surprise. The arrancar who shouted out that foul saying had shut up. Although, Grimmjow agreed with it that he DID let his guard down only for a moment. He just didn't want to blurt that out and piss Saika. He grew fond of her strength and it looked like Ulquiorra did too. He saw that Ulquiorra was staring at the woman and not taking his eyes off of her. "You may begin!" Aizen told the two. They both didn't draw their swords which came to the arrancars' confusion.

"You have the first move, ma'am." Stark acted like a gentleman and Saika smiled and nearly giggled out loud. Grimmjow scoffed. _What a bastard... He should have attacked her but no! He acts like a fucking gentleman!_ Grimmjow's thoughts rambled on in his head.

"My pleasure," Saika curtsied at him with a cute smile. Stark nearly blushed but he didn't let his guard down for one second. His fraccion, Lilynette, watched the two and discovered something intriguing. She would tell Stark later about it of course. Stark waited for Saika to do something. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. Stark's eyes widened. Her eye color turned from glistening silver to a fiery red! Three black dots with a line that curved surrounded her black pupil. The three things are called tomoe which is a Japanese abstract shape that resembles a comma or the usual form of magatama. The rest of her eyes were mainly red.

"What the?" Stark's eyes widened and so did everybody's except for Aizen, Gin, and Tosen because they were childhood friends with Saika. They only knew SOME of her techniques and moves, including the one she's using right now. Saika grinned after seeing all of them surprised.

"The technique she's using is the sharingan," Aizen stated.

"This technique allows me to copy my opponent's techniques and use it against them and later opponents. The sharingan also lets me track and predict the movements and actions of fast-moving objects. This also allows me to easily recognize how powerful and how high my opponent's spiritual pressure is or can go." Saika continued for Aizen and gave herself a mental pat on the back for a good explanation. "Since I want to rush things, it looks like I'm going to have to use the mangekyo sharingan." Aizen's eyes widened when she mentioned the mangekyo sharingan.

"Everybody except Stark close your eyes right now!" he ordered. "There's no room for questions! Just do as I say!" Everybody did as he said. Stark kept his eyes open and wondered what was so important about that technique. He stared into Saika's eyes and let out a gasp when the three tomoes connected and turned into a mitsudomoe. Note: a mitsudomoe is a symbol created from three joined tomoe. Stark found himself strapped to something. He had no way out. He was surrounded by billions of Saika's. They all had a sword in their hand.

"Where am I?" he thought out loud. The Saika in front of him smirked. He took that she was the main one.

"You're in an illusion," she told him. "But it doesn't feel like an illusion at all." She stabbed him on the chest and he let out a cry of pain. Blood dripped from his chest and down his chin. He glared at her while she awkwardly found it fun. "This will be done until you die or all of these copies are done stabbing you." She turned and showed him how many copies and stabs he would get. His eyes widened. He knew it was going to take forever. "Unless I spare your life. But I have no good reason to and not to. So confusing, isn't it?" she asked him but he said nothing in response. She frowned and continued the stabbing.

Screams from Stark filled the whole room. The arrancars wanted to see what was going on but was afraid of what would happen to them if they opened their eyes. Aizen kept his eyes closed shut; he knew very well what was happening.

_"YOU TRAITOR!!!" Saika screamed at him as he slowly backed away from her. He had told her his plan but that was the biggest mistake he ever did. Tosen and Gin were holding her back as she kept squirming around. Tears rolled down from her closed eyes. She stayed still for a bit and the moment she opened her eyes, he got caught into a gruesome illusion._

_He found himself strapped to something that felt as rough as cardboard. He didn't have his sword with him, so he had no way out. Saika stood in front of him and stabbed him on the chest. He tried to hold the pain in but couldn't, it was too overwhelming. Blood stained his black kimono. He stared at the Saika in front of him and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Tosen, Gin." He called out his subordinates' names and Saika let out a scream of pain. Aizen found himself out of the illusion and in front of a bloody Saika. The two who held her down let go of her and quietly went to Aizen's side. Aizen slowly walked up to Saika who was now glaring at him. She was going to take out her zanpakuto but her arms were too weak. Aizen knelt down right in front of her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes widened at the contact. "Sorry...goodbye, Saika." He hit her on a spot that made her faint and left her there._

Aizen remembered that memory so clearly. Even though he couldn't see the two fight, he felt and saw their spiritual pressure. Stark's were brown and Saika's were unbelievably silver. She didn't use much, but it was good enough to control the illusion she held Stark in. Stark was trying to get out of the illusion by letting his spiritual pressure rise and overpower it.

Aizen heard Saika say, "Since Aizen said not to kill you and because you were such a gentleman, I'll spare your life...for now..." She let her spiritual pressure decrease and Stark was broken free of her terrible illusion. Aizen slowly opened his eyes and saw that Saika's eyes were back to normal.

"You may all now open your eyes," he told the arrancars and they did as he said. Except for Grimmjow. He was leaning on a pillar and snoring out loud. Saika stifled out a laugh and Aizen grew irritated. Stark walked to where he was before and thought of sleeping like Grimmjow but he didn't want to be punished.

"Allow me," Saika stared at Aizen and he nodded. She walked over to the sleeping Grimmjow and the arrancars wondered what she was going to do. She reached her hands for both his...nipples?! "Nipple twister!!" she twisted his nipples and Grimmjow woke up with a start. He screamed like crazy. Saika backed away, laughing like hell. Grimmjow glared at the victim.

"It was you!" he accused Saika, rubbing his nipples in comfort as it still hurt. Ulquiorra almost laughed. ALMOST.

Saika shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Grimmjow scoffed. Aizen amusingly watched the two argue it out.

"Yes you do, you..." Grimmjow thought for a moment as the blood that dripped from his forehead dried. "Bitch! You are no princess! You act like a fucking girl who cusses at people they don't know, and you try too hard to act normal! But too bad, you fucking aren't!" Saika's eyes widened at what he said. Her head dropped, making her look at the floor. _I try...too hard?_

"Oh no...now he's done it..." Aizen sighed. Grimmjow was proud of what he said, until he saw water drip down to the floor. His eyes widened. It was actually tears! _Damn it...I can't stand crying women... _He walked slowly toward her, his hands up in defense.

"Look, I didn't really mean it..." he softly said, trying to comfort her. He was finally in front of her. He let his arms dangle at both his sides. Saika slowly turned her head up to look at him. Grimmjow's eyes widened when he saw her smirking. _Oh shit!_ He quickly thought. She gave him a hard kick in his ding-dong. He abruptly fell on his knees, covering his no-no's.

"You fucking bastard..." Grimmjow weakly said. His face turned the color of his hair, weirdly blue. Saika laughed at his appearance.

"Don't doubt my acting skills!" she stuck the "finger" at him. Aizen let out a deep laughed. He found the scene humorously entertaining. Saika put the "finger" away and watched Aizen laugh. His laugh ceased and found Saika smirking at him. The arrancars weirdly looked at him. They've never seen their leader laugh like that. Aizen nearly cried during his laughter. But he didn't, thankfully.

Grimmjow slowly got off from the floor, still covering his darling baby. He walked, mostly limping, and stopped at an espada's side. That long-haired espada was Nnoitra. He found Saika strong and had the urge to battle her. So did Grimmjow. He wanted to kill the woman who kicked him in the wham.

"That was...entertaining," Aizen told Saika and she smiled. She curtsied gracefully.

"My pleasure, Aizen." She finished her curtsy and seriously stared at him. "Is that all you want me to do?"

"No. Actually, I want you to stay for a while." Aizen rested his chin on his palm.

"But I have a meeting tomo-" Saika protested but she finally realized what she was saying. She forgot that she was captain and that Aizen didn't know. But what she didn't know was that Aizen did know. _Shit..._ she cursed at herself; she made a huge mistake by telling him that. Aizen smirked. He expected her to say something like that.

"What meeting?" he asked, acting like he didn't know what she was talking about. Saika gulped down the lump in her neck. Pressure was put on her and she knew that very well. Everybody's eyes were focused on her. Single spotlight.

"I have a meeting with..." she thought quickly and an idea hatched in her head. "My mom! Yeah! It's a very important meeting..." She smiled, happy of her fast thinking.

"Hm...interesting..." Aizen muttered. "Mind telling us what it's about?" he asked in a louder voice. Saika's eyes were about to go wide but she didn't do so because he would think something's up.

"It's confidential," she stated in an unemotional tone. Aizen looked up at her, his chin off his palm.

"Oh, really? Aizen questioned. Saika was getting annoyed by his questions. _He tends to ask a lot of questions...that's so him..._ She thought to herself.

**_Master, how are you going to get out of this? It seems to be a problem... I think he knows..._** Her zanpakuto spoke to her, his voice godly but somewhat a bit childish.

_I don't know... I'm beginning to think he knows too... Let's see what happens first. _Saika clutched onto her zanpakuto's hilt with her left hand in comfort.

"Yes," she responded, wondering what he's going to say next. It looked like she was in Las Noches for more than an hour or two.

"Don't lie, Saika." Aizen finally gave up on acting that he didn't know. This time, Saika let her eyes widen. "I know you became captain of the 5th division." He smirked at her wide eyes. But all of a sudden, she smirked back at him. He wondered what was on her mind.

"So? I don't matter to you anymore. My business is my own business." She rudely replied, proud of what she told him. Aizen was now angrily glaring at her.

"Actually, it does matter." He fought back. "Because you've become captain of _my_ old division."

**_Eh? Looks like he's fighting back. What should you do now? _**Saika's zanpakuto asked.

_Just watch. Don't interrupt unless I need you, Kami-kun. I'm thinking hard. _She told him. Yes, her zanpakuto is weirdly a male.

"Why should you care about it now? That's the past and you should focus what's in the present, Aizen." She shot back a cold glare with a winning smirk. Some arrancars were cheering like saying, "Ow!" in a loud voice that sort of howled in the end of it. That irritated Aizen to the fullest. He let everybody get a glimpse of his spiritual pressure, which sent all the arrancars, except the espada, on their knees. But, the espada had trouble breathing. Saika stood still, smirking at the mad man. The spiritual pressure didn't do anything to her. It felt like wind was blowing on her, that's all. When Aizen let his spiritual pressure go down, Saika grinned widely.

"Whoo! Did someone pass gas? Because it's windy in here!" she joked which planted a smirk on Aizen's face. Those arrancars that were on their knees had stood up. They learned not to mess with Aizen ever again because of his deadly spiritual pressure.

**_Nice one, master!_** Saika's zanpakuto commented which sent her giggling quietly. Aizen rose an eyebrow.

_Thanks! Geez, you made me laugh and embarrass myself! _She finished laughing and coughed a bit after.

**_Sorry about that!_**

_It's fine... That was a good laugh there though._

**_Thanks. You flatter me!_** Saika smiled at what he said. She imagined that he was blushing and held back the laughter that was trying to come out of her mouth.

_No problem! Now, back to reality! _She looked up at Aizen who had a confused look on his face. She held back at exploding with giggles.

"What's the wrong, Aizen?" she asked as Aizen shook out of his confused look. He lazily rested his chin on his palm again.

"Nothing," he said. Saika thought for a moment and remembered the topic Aizen brought up.

"I might stay for a while...or not..." Saika thought that through before saying it and decided it.

"Make up your mind, woman!" Grimmjow blurted out loud. Saika was annoyed by this man.

"I have a name and it's Saika!" she fought back for herself. "How would you feel if I called you 'man'?" Grimmjow smirked at her.

"Settle down, Saika." Aizen told her and she nearly snapped back at him until her zanpakuto interrupted her thoughts.

**_Calm down, Saika. Don't let your anger take control. _**Saika did as her zanpakuto told her and took a few long breaths.

_Thanks, Kami-kun._ She calmed down like he said.

**_What would you do without me?_**

_You want to know?_

**_Not now, focus on what's happening first._**

_Yes, sir! _She thought that a bit sarcastically. She took a quick glance at Grimmjow. He had calmed down and was avoiding her gaze. She then focused her attention on Aizen.

"I'll stay the night..." she announced. "But I'm leaving early tomorrow. It appears I have to stop by and meet my division. But first, I have to go home and get some things."

"No problem. Grimmjow," Aizen called for his number six espada.

"What?" he rudely asked but Aizen pushed his arrogance away.

"I want you to safely escort Saika back to her home." Aizen ordered him with his godly voice. He sounded strict, as if he actually cared for Saika. _There's no way that would happen..._ Saika fought the pinkness creeping up her cheeks.

"Whatever," Grimmjow said and motioned for Saika to follow him. "Come on, woman." Saika walked up to his side and glared at him.

"It's Saika," she corrected him. Even though she found him...extremely handsome...she still thought he let his attitude have its way.

"I don't give a crap. Let's go," he opened a garganta and walked in. Saika solemnly followed behind. She sulked quietly. She took one last look at Aizen before leaving. He had a concerned face.

* * *

**Did ya like it? I found it interesting! I may have put some Naruto stuff in this chapter... Lol, XD. I got the information about the two sharingans from Wikipedia, so I'm giving some credit to them. I'd like to thank lovelyanimeangel and Ominous Blue for reviewing! They helped so much! The more reviews I get, the more I want to write! For now, I do not know what's going to happen in the next chapter and usually type whatever is in my head, so who knows? Reviews are appreciated!**

**Zozo-chan: What did you think of this chapter?**

**Saika: I found it funny! I loved the part when I kicked Grimmjow in his ding-dong!**

**Grimmjow: Hey! I just let my guard down is all...**

**Zozo-chan: Sure you did...**

**Grimmjow: Shut up!**

**Saika: At least I don't have blue hair.**

**Zozo-chan: Give me a high five, Saika! That's a good one!**

**Saika: -High fives Zozo-chan-**

**Grimmjow: What's wrong with blue hair?!**

**Aizen: You will do as I say and shut up!**

**Zozo-chan & Saika: Heehee!**

**Aizen: You will do as I say and review this chapter!  
**


	3. Staying For One Night Is Okay, Right?

**Author's Note: Hey-lo! Zozo-chan here! This is my first story I wrote on Fan Fiction, so I hope you enjoy it! This chapter has its ups and downs, and twists and turns. I don't know what I said, but I kind of liked it! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter to the fullest! I put my hard work and determination in it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I disappointingly do not own Bleach. Sorry! But if I did, Halibel wouldn't be so serious. Lol, XD  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Staying For One Night Is Okay, Right?

**Third Person POV**

Saika and Grimmjow walked down a passage surrounded by darkness. The only way out was going forward and not back. They walked on a path made of Grimmjow's spiritual pressure, which annoyed him. Saika didn't help him create the path at all and he had to do it himself. He didn't like wasting his spiritual pressure on such little things. Other than that, the most annoying thing was the silence. He hated that and hesitated to say something. But for Saika, she had no problem with it. She had a lot on her mind.

_I wonder why Aizen's face was so concerned... Why do you think it is, Kami-kun? _She asked her zanpakuto. Grimmjow was staring at her from the corners of his eyes as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his hakama pants. She avoided his gaze by staring at the path they walked on, but didn't realize Grimmjow's stare.

**_My hypothesis is that he may care about you. _**Saika sighed at her zanpakuto's response which came to Grimmjow's confusion.

_You act like this is a science project._ She told him seriously.

**_How so?_** He asked, somewhat curious but amused by the choice of words his master chose.

_With the hypothesis crap._

**_Foul use of language!_**

_So much with being serious!_

**_Sorry, I couldn't help it. Anyways, why do you think he had such a face, master?_**

_I don't know. Maybe something was brought up in his head and he began to be worried about it._

**_That's a goo-_**

"Woman!" Grimmjow interrupted Saika's zanpakuto's saying which irritated him. Grimmjow finally got the guts to break the silence between them.

"I prefer Saika," she told him, not giving up. She was persistent, but so was Grimmjow.

"I don't give a crap," he barked back. Saika's face turned from annoyed to angry.

"Anyways, what do you want?" she asked as her zanpakuto waited for the correct moment to finish what he was saying.

"I don't know. I just wanted to break the silence." He stated and he could see Saika's veins on her forehead. That means she was _very_ annoyed. To tell the truth, this man _always_ annoyed her. Although, she found it fun to argue with him. Just right now wasn't a good time for her.

"You arrogant..." she stopped. She took a few breaths to calm herself down before continuing. "Never mind. It's not even worth it." She began walking ahead of him and made a path of her own spiritual pressure. That planted a smirk on Grimmjow's face. He found her interesting.

Saika saw the luminous light of an open gate. That gate led her to her home. She walked to it with her clenched fists dangling at her both her sides. She instantly found herself in her room after she walked toward the light. She jumped on her bed and laid on it, looking up at the ceiling. She sighed as she expected Grimmjow to come out of the garganta in her room any minute.

Back in the pathway, Grimmjow was pissed to see Saika go ahead of him. She acts like his superior but she isn't. He _knew_ he was stronger than her and he didn't like to be looked down by those weaker than him. Especially her. Even if he caught interest in that woman, she had no right to look down on him. He sonidoed to the open gate, his hands still in his pockets. As he passed through, he found himself in a decent looking but huge room.

The garganta closed behind him and he scanned the room. A table with mahogany chairs surrounded it in the far right side of where he was looking. To the left of him was a wooden door leading to a hallway in this huge house, decorated with Saika's name on it. There was a small desk with a human item identified as a laptop on it. Right behind him was the entrance to her amazingly huge closet. And right down the center of her room was a huge, fluffy bed. He found Saika on it, looking up at the ceiling. He went to sit down on a mahogany chair as he watched her gaze finally stop on him.

"So what are you going to get, woman?" he asked impatiently. Saika ignored the fact that he called her "woman" again. She didn't feel like picking a fight although that's what Grimmjow expected from her.

"I got it already," she replied as she closed her eyes. She made sure not to fall asleep right now. Her zanpakuto stayed silent throughout the conversation. Grimmjow looked around to see what she had with her but didn't spot it.

Tired of looking, he questioned, "What is it that you got?" Saika opened her eyes, only to meet Grimmjow's fascinating aquamarine eyes. She got off the bed, sitting at the edge of it, facing the blue haired man. She pointed at her chest. Grimmjow immediately looked at where she pointed and found a white tank top under her black soul reaper kimono. After he took a good look at the tank top, his eyes went down more, staring at her breasts. Saika's eyes narrowed and she stood up and walked up to Grimmjow. She hit him on the back of the head.

"Take your eyes of my breasts, perv." she smirked as he smirked back. He was waiting for the real her to come back. She held her right wrist up to show him a gold bracelet with the letters of her name on it. "I also got this. It's from my father." She stared sadly at it which caught Grimmjow's attention. _Aizen did say she was the daughter of the Spirit King. No wonder why she seems so special to him. _He felt pity for her but then shook out of it. _I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! I don't feel pity for anyone! Especially for this woman!_ Grimmjow stood up from the chair and looked down at Saika who was still staring at her bracelet.

"Let's go," he ordered her which brought her back to reality. Still standing, her zanpakuto gracefully dangled at her left side and became impatient. Grimmjow opened another garganta and went in. Saika quietly followed behind. As always, the garganta closed behind them automatically.

"Don't order me around," Saika finally realized that Grimmjow had just ordered her to do something. Grimmjow looked ahead of the path made of both their spiritual pressure. Saika stared at the man who was avoiding her gaze. He finally looked at her from the corners of his eyes with his hands lazily in his pockets. Grimmjow smirked.

"I can order you around if I want to, woman." his reply was returned by a smirk.

"How would you feel if I ordered you around?" she fought back, her smirk never fading. Grimmjow glared at her. She wouldn't dare to order him around. If she did, she absolutely knew what Grimmjow was going to do to her.

"You're so annoying with your damn questions." Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. She was giving him a major headache. More like a migraine. Saika put on a fake frown.

"But that's the second question I asked you since Aizen told you to escort me." She whined playfully. He didn't felt like playing along even though he argued back.

"Well, it fucking feels like a million questions." he cussed and Saika jokingly gasped. She stared deeply into his eyes and saw through him. _He has a huge headache. Oh, wait, no. It's a migraine._ She corrected herself and deviously smiled. Grimmjow didn't want to know what that smile was for. He just knew it was evil looking.

"Come on, Grimmjow. We can't keep Aizen waiting this long." Saika's evil smile stayed on her face as she took his huge hand. She flash stepped the fastest she can, bringing Grimmjow with her. Doing this really fast would worsen his migraine and especially make him feel dizzy. They reached the gate and then found themselves back in the huge room where they met for the first time. Aizen and all the arrancars were still there. Aizen looked up from sipping his tea.

"Saika, welcome back." He made Saika felt welcomed. Except for Grimmjow. Aizen noticed that Saika was grasping onto Grimmjow's right hand and that Grimmjow's face was green. "Um...?" Saika looked at where Aizen was staring at and finally let go of Grimmjow's hand as pinkness showed on her cheeks. Grimmjow was _very_ dizzy and felt sick to the stomach. He stumbled and fell right in front of the fourth espada, Ulquiorra. On his knees, he puked right on Ulquiorra's shoes. The emo looking espada's eyes widened and he instantly kicked Grimmjow after he finished throwing up. Saika laughed real hard at the scene. She relished the moment and felt that she would remember it well.

Grimmjow got off the ground and glared at Ulquiorra as he glared back.

"Emo bitch," Grimmjow snarled under his breath.

"Filthy trash," Ulquiorra stared him down with his terrifying green orbs of his. He shook the puke off his shoes as the arrancars distanced themselves from him. Saika's laugh began to end and she wiped the tears of joy forming at the corners of her eyes. Aizen smirked in amusement and was also grossed out at the green stuff Grimmjow puked out. He thought he saw some liquid that look like tea in it. He now didn't feel like drinking his tea that was in his hand. He put it down, disgusted at the vomit scene.

Grimmjow now turned toward Saika. He angrily glared at her. He walked up to her grabbed her collar and pulled her face closer to his that their lips _almost_ touched. He growled as she formed a smirk on her face.

"You little..." he didn't dare to continue. He knew not to underestimate her like last time. She put on an apologetic and innocent face.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow. We couldn't keep Aizen waiting for so long." She apologized but Grimmjow didn't believe her.

"You're lying. You just wanted to do that because you knew I had a migraine, shithead." He told her out loud. He didn't care if everyone in the room was watching them. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at the boring scene before him. Unlike him, Aizen found the two entertaining. They could have their own show, but that wasn't a good idea because they would just fight.

"So?" she asked, her smirk not disappearing. Her right arm that was dangling at her side was now lifted and placed on the back of Grimmjow's head. She gripped on it softly. "You have weird but soft hair."

"What the hell?" Grimmjow looked at her with a confused and angry face. That was a random thing to say.

"What a pity..." she murmured and her grip tightened and she pulled his hair. She didn't pull it that hard because she would've made him go bald. But she made it hurt a lot. Grimmjow screamed in pain as he let go of Saika's collar and rubbed the spot she pulled. Saika took a few steps away from Grimmjow, her smirk turning into a smile of joy. She quietly giggled to herself and found herself lucky that Grimmjow didn't hear.

"Ahem," Aizen cleared his throat. More like on purpose. Everybody's attention was turned toward him.

"Aizen," Saika began. "Where am I going to sleep?" Aizen ginned happily. _I wonder what's on his mind..._ Saika thought to herself and found the grin creepy like Gin's.

"In my room," Aizen told her. Saika's eyes enlarged.

"Hell no," she protested. "I'd rather stay in that freak's room." She pointed toward Grimmjow. He growled at her and she ignored it. Aizen stared her down.

"You will be staying in _my_ room, Saika." He repeated in a demanding way.

"I find that unfair," Saika complained. She put on her innocent face again. "Please, Aizen-senpai?" That was another way to get him to say yes. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked at her.

"Fine." He said and Saika smiled happily but she had to deal with Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes widened in horror. He thought Aizen would say no like last time. "Grimmjow, take her to your room. As well for everyone else, this meeting is adjourned." Aizen rubbed his temples as everyone began to leave. Grimmjow angrily walked away with his hands in his pockets. Saika quietly followed behind with a smirk on her face. She was going to torture this man and he knew it very well.

Saika walked past arrancars. They would usually give her a glare when she passed by or whisper something in their friend's ear. Because of her good hearing, she heard, "What a whore," and other stuff like that. She clearly knew that the arrancars hated her because she is a soul reaper. Even one arrancar tried to trip her while she was following Grimmjow.

Saika walked behind Grimmjow without a word. Her hands clenched into fists at both her sides. She was pissed off at the arrancars and felt like killing all of them but she knew not to let her anger have its way. She kept walking and an arrancar stuck out their leg in the middle of no where. She sensed it fast and jumped over it. She squatted when she landed. She rapidly turned around and did a back flip, kicking the leg that was supposed to trip her. The arrancar's leg went up like he did splits in mid air, and hit his face _hard_ as Saika landed fluently on both her feet.

She took a good look at the arrancar. Lucky for him, his face didn't break but blood flowed down from his forehead to his cheek. Yes, the arrancar was a male. He was now on the ground, his back leaning against the wall. Saika turned around to leave him there. But she found that Grimmjow wasn't in front of her! She froze with wide eyes. Her eyebrows then furrowed in anger.

"Dammit," she muttered under her normal breathing. "That son of a bitch left me." She didn't know if Grimmjow actually left her, or didn't notice that she stopped following for a moment. But she knew he would notice. But she also knew that he was sort of slow. So instead of waiting for him there, she wandered around.

Saika silently walked down the corridors of Las Noches. She made some lefts and rights, but still found herself lost. She wouldn't sonido or flash step because it'd be wasting too much energy. Although, she found it fun to be wandering around Las Noches. She stopped in front of an arrancar who wouldn't let her through. No, not a normal arrancar. An espada. He had long black hair and a thing that seemed like an eye patch covering his left eye. He had a _very_ long tongue and the number 5 was implanted on it as he licked his lips in delight. He was also tall but slim. Saika felt like she was looking up at a skinny mountain.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked as he continued blocking her path.

"I'm Nnoitra, the 5th espada." The man introduced himself, scanning Saika's body. He looked her up and down and grinned happily. Saika felt herself shiver at his smile. He took a step to look behind her and his grin grew wider, showing his teeth. "Looks like Grimmjow isn't here with you."

"That freak left me," Saika stated. She wondered what the huge grin was for. _This guy is sending me shivers down my spine._ She told her zanpakuto.

**_Wait and see what happens._** Her zanpakuto told her. He hadn't talked to her since that rude Grimmjow interrupted him. Saika did as he said and found Nnoitra walking closer to her, closing the distance between them.

"Oh, really?" he asked, slowly walking toward her. She didn't back away at all.

"Yes," she said. He was now in front of her, making her tilt her head up to stare at his face.

"You have a nice body," He leaned in. "Saika-chan." He whispered her name in her ear and she almost trembled but she didn't because that would show weakness. She didn't like how formal he was with her. He leaned back to see her face. She was smirking at him. She walked to him which made him back away. His back hit the wall.

"Oh, really?" she asked what he asked, her voice seducing. She pushed her breasts against his chest. He moaned in pleasure.

"Yes," he whispered. She grinned deviously and whispered some things in his ear that made his face go red. She kissed his neck and he enjoyed it a hundred percent. After that, she placed her hands on his abs. She brought her face near his.

"You have nice abs," she whispered. "For someone skinny." Nnoitra's face went scarlet red and Saika backed away, her hands up in defense. She laughed at him as he finally realized what she did to him.

"You fucking whore! You seduced me!" he yelled at her as her laughing stopped.

"I was merely bored," she flash stepped in front of him. "I had a great time, Nnoitra." She whispered in his ear and flash stepped away. Nnoitra put his burning red embarrassed face in his hands.

Saika stopped flash stepping in the middle of a hallway that she knew was far away from Nnoitra. Her cheeks were red and she slapped herself. That was the first time she did that to a man. Even though she did that to him, it didn't mean she had feelings for him. Like she said, she was bored. _Who would love that horny bitch?_ She asked herself and never came up with anyone who would. She pushed that memory to the back of her head. She continued walking and entered a room. It wasn't a normal room, it was the kitchen. She also found some arrancars in it. She thought of leaving until one of them blurted out something.

"Why the hell is the soul reaper here?!" an arrancar asked out loud as three other arrancar stared at where she was staring. Saika's eyes met all their eyes. The arrancar that asked that had blue hair. Right next to her was a dark skinned arrancar with matching dark brown hair. Next to her was a light skinned arrancar with green long hair, her long sleeve covering her mouth. And next to her was a dark skinned arrancar with blonde or yellow hair. Her coat had a huge collar that hid half her face.

"I don't know, Apache. But her stare is irritating me." the brown-haired arrancar said out loud without a bother. Saika glared at her as she stood still, her feet not moving like she wanted it too.

"Apache, Mila Rose. You two are too loud." The arrancar with green hair stated as her sleeve covered her mouth.

"Shut up, Sun-Sun! We can be as loud as we want!" Mila Rose told her as Apache nodded in agreement.

"Listen to Sun-Sun. She's correct." the arrancar with yellow hair said.

"Sorry, Halibel-sama." The two apologized. Saika figured that Halibel was an espada because of the prefix Apache and Mila Rose used.

"Why are you here, soul reaper?" Halibel asked which brought Saika back to reality.

"I was just wandering around..." she softly replied. Mila Rose smirked.

"More like lost." She muttered.

"Shut it, Mila Rose." Apache ordered her.

"Okay, okay." She did as she said.

"Actually, she's right." Saika scratched the back of her head as pinkness showed on her cheeks. She laughed a bit and stopped when they weren't laughing along. Halibel's arms were crossed below her huge chest.

"Where's Grimmjow?" she asked seriously. Saika frowned.

"That idiot left me," she told her. This was the second time she told someone that. Halibel sighed.

"Okay," she muttered. "Stay here with us until he finds you." Saika smiled. She walked up to Halibel and bowed gracefully which brought pinkness to her cheeks. Luckily for her, her collar was hiding the blush.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Saika asked the four, looking over their shoulders. She saw a pot boiling and stared back at the beautiful ladies.

"We're cooking miso soup," Apache responded as she added well cut mushrooms to it and stirred it with a wooden spoon. Saika walked to her side with her hands behind her back. She looked over the pot, seeing what's inside. Soup, mushroom, and other stuff that's supposed to be in miso soup.

"Is it done?" she smelled it as the aroma made her hungry.

"Almost," Apache continued to stir it and the other three went to sit down.

"Can I make rice balls?" Saika looked up from staring at the soup. Apache sighed.

"Sure," she said and Saika almost squealed in delight. Saika rummaged through the drawers and cabinets and got what she needed. She first grilled salted salmon slices. After the salmon cooled, she tore it into small chunks and set it aside. She then cooked steamed rice. She put about a half cup of steamed rice in a rice bowl. She made a dent in the center of the rice and placed fillings, such as the pickled plum and grilled salmon she had. She wet her hands in water so that the rice won't stick. She then rubbed some salt on her hands. She placed the rice in the rice bowl on her hands. She formed the rice into a triangle by pressing lightly with her both palms. She finally wrapped the rice ball with a strip of seaweed. She repeated this until she made five rice balls. By then, the miso soup was done and so were the rice balls. Apache and Saika served the food and smiled at their hard work.

"Up top!" Saika told Apache as she held her hand in the air. Apache gave her a high five and they grinned. They already seemed like best friends. They took their seat and then pasted the food around. Each person got a bowl of miso soup and a plate of one rice ball.

"Let's eat!" Saika took some sips from her delicious miso soup. Everybody else watched in amusement. "Delicious!" Saika told Apache and she felt embarrassed.

"Oh, stop! You flatter me!" she waved her right hand as she said that. Her left hand was on her left cheek. Saika grinned and the others did the same thing she did and took some sips from their bowls of miso soup. They all agreed with her as Apache was clearly red now.

Back at Stark's room, Stark was happily snoring on the couch. Lilynette quietly crept up to his side and tickled him to death.

"Lilynette! Stop it!" Stark laughed hard as he said this. Lilynette did as he said and jumped up and down. Stark went back to sleep, not bothering to ask what's up. Lilynette put on a cheeky face and continued tickling him. She stopped when Stark sat up from the couch. "Why are you jumping up and down?"

"Because," Lilynette said.

"Because what?" Stark impatiently asked. He wanted to sleep so badly but Lilynette would continue to tickle him.

"Because I want to go to the kitchen." She told him as her stomach growled.

"I thought arrancars don't eat." Stark thought out loud.

"But I'm hungry!" Lilynette whined and she grabbed Stark's hand and sonidoed to the kitchen. Stark fell asleep along the way. "We're here!" Lilynette stopped in front of the entrance as she slammed the door open.

That startled the five people inside the room. They had finished their miso soup and began eating their rice balls that they found delicious. Except for Saika. She didn't finish her miso soup. She said that she wanted to make it last. She looked up from taking a sip of her soup and stared at the sleeping Stark and then at Lilynette. _I didn't quite catch her name..._

"Let me guess, you're Stark's fraccion." Saika guessed perfectly. Lilynette dropped Stark on the ground and walked up to Saika.

"Correct!" she confirmed Saika's guess. She waved at Halibel and her fraccion.

"Um...are you just going to leave Stark like that?" Saika asked as Halibel and her fraccion continued eating. Lilynette turned around to take a look at Stark and began tickling him again. He woke up _again_ and this time, he made sure not to fall asleep. He got off the ground and yawned, stretching his arms in the air. He wiped his sleepy eyes and found himself in the kitchen. In front of a bunch of females. Lilynette's stomach growled again and Saika smiled at that.

"Hey, um..." Stark forgot Saika's name. He didn't feel like remember as his head was unable to think because of his sleepiness.

"Saika Shidoku," she firmly shook Stark's hand. "Saika is just fine."

"Okay," he said after they shook hands. "I'm-"

"Stark, the first espada. I know already. We battled, remember?" Saika took a small sip of her miso soup. She had to eat it before it got cold because it tastes bad when it's cold.

"Oh yeah. I remember now," Stark put his finger on his chin as if trying to remember more. "You're the one with that deadly illusion." Saika nodded and Lilynette's stomach growled _again_.

"Stark! I'm hungry!" Lilynette complained and Saika continued smiling at how annoying she is to Stark.

"Here," Saika offered her rice ball. "You can have my rice ball." Saika thought she saw Lilynette's face glow and her eyes sparkle.

"Really?!" she asked excitedly.

"Really," Saika nodded as she told her that. "Anyways, I have a ton of these at home." Lilynette took her rice ball and started eating it like a ravenous bear. Except that she acted like a cute but hungry cub. Saika enjoyably watched as she finished her miso soup. By then, everyone was done eating. Lilynette sat back and patted her tummy in happiness.

"I'm full!" she said out loud as Stark was snoozing _again_. But this time, he was sitting next to Saika and not near Lilynette.

"But you only ate one rice ball," Mila Rose stated a fact. Everybody except for the sleeping Stark, nodded in agreement.

"I'm still full!" Lilynette repeated with her arms crossed. Saika and Sun-Sun giggled. Lilynette looked up at Saika and smiled cheerfully at her. "Thanks for the food, Sai-chan!"

"Sai-chan?" Saika tilted her head to the side.

"Yep! That's my new nickname for you!" Lilynette reached to shake hands with Saika. Saika smiled and shook her hand softly.

"Okay then. I'm going to call you Lily-chan!" Saika announced as she let go of Lilynette's hand. Said person smiled back and got off her seat and walked up to Stark.

"Stark! Let's go!" she woke up said man. She licked her index finger and gave him a wet willie. Stark instantly woke up and rubbed his wet ear in comfort. He lost count of how many times she woke him up. Lilynette had a huge grin and grabbed Stark's hand. "Bye bye, Sai-chan and others!" She dragged Stark all the way to his domain. The five weirdly watched her go and shook that memory off. Saika collected the bowls, plates, and utensils and put them in the sink. She washed her hands and walked up to Halibel and her fraccion.

"Um...Halibel-san?" Saika was confused of which prefix to use for Halibel. Said person looked up at her.

"Halibel is fine," her alluring greenish eyes stared at Saika's silver one. Saika nodded, comprehending what she just said.

"Halibel," she started, looking for the right words to say. "Could you perhaps tell me the directions from here to Grimmjow's room?" Saika had memorized the whole thing Halibel told her and waved at her and her fraccion. She took her leave by turning right. She walked for a while and started to become sleepy. Her eye vision became blurry. That was a normal thing whenever she was sleepy. Another thing was that she got slow. She bumped into something stiff and fell on the floor. She rubbed her hurt butt in comfort.

"Young lady, are you okay?" a grumpy, old but nice voice asked. Saika rubbed her eyes for a better vision. She saw that she bumped into _another_ espada. Actually, the second one. Plus, he had his fraccion with him! _So many fraccion..._ she thought as her head began to hurt. The old man offered his hand and Saika took it. She stood off the floor and rubbed the dust off her black kimono. She made sure her bracelet was still with her. Yes, it was.

"I'm fine and thanks um..." Saika didn't quite catch the old but strong man's name.

"Barragan, the second espada." He introduced himself.

"Saika Shidoku. Saika is fine with me," she curtsied gracefully. "So far, I've met the top three espada and the fifth. What else?" she muttered and Barragan heard her.

"Where's Grimmjow?" he asked. This felt like a normal thing to Saika now. Saika looked over Barragan's shoulder. He wasn't that tall. Saika counted how many fraccion he had. He had six. Saika stared back at Barragan and found that he noticed that she was taking a look at his fraccion.

"That jerk left me," she sounded kind of pissed off. She had lost count of how many names she called Grimmjow. She'll find out soon enough. "I'm heading toward his room though. Halibel told me the directions." Barragan's eyebrow rose at how formal she was with Halibel. He let it be.

"It would be my pleasure to show you where it is," he croaked out. Saika went to his side as he turned around to face his fraccion. _What...weird looking fraccion..._

"Please and thank you," she accepted his request. "Oh, and sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine," he mumbled. "I see that you respect your elders."

"Are you calling yourself old?" Saika questioned out of no where. She scratched the back of her head idiotically.

"I am. Just look at me!" he kind of joked a bit but was seriously saying it. "Anyways, have you met my fraccion?" He didn't forget about his fraccion. Their eyes stared at Saika now, silent from arguing while she wasn't here.

"I haven't," she stated. "I would absolutely _love_ it if you introduce me to them." She smiled.

**_What are you doing, master? _**Her zanpakuto asked her all of a sudden.

_If I get to know them, it would be a huge advantage in the winter war. _She told her plan to him.

**_What if you get too close to them that you wouldn't be able to fight them?_**

_Is this a trick question? And that would never happen!_

**_Hell no, it's not a trick question!_**

_Foul use of language! _Saika said what her zanpakuto said to her earlier.

**_Be serious about this, Saika-sama._**

_I am serious!_

**_Fine then. Mark my words, Saika-sama. MARK THEM!!!_**

_Okay, now you're not being serious now._

**_Sorry, I just felt like saying that._**

_Don't worry, Kami-kun. I won't get too close to them._

**_Fine. But if you do and you're stuck in the middle of a battle against one of them, don't expect me to do something._**

_I always expect you to do something. I trust you._

**_Oh! The hell with the trust!_**

_Geez, Kami-kun. You just snapped real badly._

**_Sorry, master... I let my anger take control..._**

_It's fine. Now be quiet, I'm trying to do something right now._

**_Okay. Just don't say that I didn't warn you. _**Saika sighed. Her zanpakuto always acted like it was wise and whatnot. One of Barragan's fraccion stepped up.

"This is Nirgge Parduoc," Barragan introduced the beastly man. He had short blonde hair and his hollow mask was a helmet with horns going down and curving. The helmet hid part of his eyes. Saika shook his hand and she thought he was going to swing her around but nope. Although, he had a strong grip that it felt like he was crushing her hand but luckily for her, her hand wasn't broken. Now a bigger man with huge hands stepped up.

"I'm Choe Neng Poww," his big hand was like about ten hands bigger than Saika's. He had short black hair and his hollow mask was on his chin. It was like two goatees at both ends. Now a normal looking but handsome fraccion stepped up. Saika could feel her face heating up at how handsome he was. But being compared to Grimmjow...yikes!

"I'm Findor Carias," the man shook Saika's hand gently. He had long blonde hair and his hollow mask covered his right eye. He had dark but soft skin. He went back to where he was. Now this time, a guy buffer than the last three approached Saika.

"Name's Avirama Redder," the buff guy's buff hand shook Saika's. He had medium black hair and his hollow mask was a helmet that covered his forehead. In the middle of the helm, teeth looking figure rested above his both his cheeks. The fifth fraccion walked up to Saika. He was also buff, but he walked in a gay style.

"Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. Call me Charlotte, sweetie." the gay man who thought he was beautiful, shook Saika's hand softly. Saika forced a smile on her face. The man had long purple hair. His hair was a really dark purple that you would confuse the color with black. He had weird eyebrows that were thin then went huge at the end. He had long girl eyelashes and his lips were huge that it took one third of his face. Saika didn't have to introduce herself because she did. But to Barragan though. But she knew they heard her say her name, so that was good enough. Charlotte winked at her before turning to walk back to where he was. The sixth fraccion walked up to Saika with his hands in his pockets. He reached his hand out to shake it with Saika's.

"Ggio Vega," he introduced himself in his best husky voice. Saika smirked and nearly laughed. She saw right through him and knew he was trying to impress her. They didn't let go of each others hand.

"You're quite short," Saika thought out loud. Ggio's eyes widened at her words and then he glared at her. His grip on her hand tightened. He had long black hair that was braided into a single braid. His hollow mask covered the top of his head and had the teeth of a saber tooth lion. His glistening yellow eyes resembled a lion's one.

"Nice to meet you too," he restrained from insulting her in front of Barragan. He was only a few inches taller than her that she was looking straight at his nose. He walked back to where he was.

"Barragan, could you now please take me to Grimmjow's room?" Saika asked without hesitation.

"Of course," Barragan started walking as Saika followed by his side. His fraccion followed behind and Ggio continued glaring at the woman who called him short. They stopped in front of an angry man with blue hair. It was Grimmjow. He looked up from staring at the ground and glared at Saika once he noticed it was her.

"Where the hell were you?" Grimmjow asked and roughly took her arm. He noticed that Barragan and his fraccion were watching the scene but he didn't give a crap.

"Some freaking arrancar tried to trip me and I just taught him a lesson," Saika told him what had happen. "But you forgot about me and left me! And now, it took you so long to find me!"

"I didn't leave you! I didn't even know you were following me! Do you know how fucking hard it is to locate your spiritual pressure?" Grimmjow yelled at her and she simply smirked.

"I was hiding my spiritual pressure, idiot. I'm not stupid like you!" she screamed back at him. "You should have stayed in your room and waited for me!"

"Well, how should I know you were hiding it?!" he asked her. More like yelling though. "And I thought you were retarded enough to wonder around while you were lost!"

"I am not retarded! I was only lost for a while but I had the guts to ask Halibel for directions and the guts to ask Barragan to lead me to your room!" Saika freed herself from Grimmjow's grip. "Dammit!" She kicked the wall in frustration and a huge hole appeared at the place she kicked. Barragan and his fraccion watched amusingly, surprised at their argument. Saika's face was red from yelling and having her anger have its way. Tears were collected in her eyes and she wiped it before it fell. She was so frustrated and stressed out. _Dammit! I let my anger take control..._

**_It's okay, master. You went through a lot today. Of course that would happen if you were that stressed out. _**Her zanpakuto told her in comfort.

_Thanks, Kami-kun. You're so awesome._

**_I know, huh? _**Saika smiled at her zanpakuto's response. Her tears had dried up and her eyes were a pinkish red.

"Let's go, Grimmjow." She said and saw that he had calmed down. His hands were clenched in his pockets and he ignored the fact that Saika's eyes were a pinkish red. Saika bowed at Barragan and his fraccion. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem," Barragan gruffly replied and turned to take his leave with his fraccion. Saika and Grimmjow did the same. This time, Saika walked by his side instead of following behind. She had learned a lesson. It was silent throughout the walk to Grimmjow's room. He opened his door and Saika walked ahead of him and sat on his bed. She took off her shoes and lied down on the bed. She first looked up at the ceiling and then turned to her left side, staring at the wall.

"Oi, who said you can sleep there?" Grimmjow asked, annoyed.

"I said," Saika weakly said as her voice cracked a bit. Grimmjow sat on his couch and took off his shoes. He then comfortably laid on his back on his couch. "You're not going to argue back?"

"Just go to sleep," Grimmjow told her and Saika put a smile on her face. Although Grimmjow didn't see it, he could weirdly feel that she was grinning. "Night, woman."

"It's Saika," she whispered but Grimmjow had fallen asleep, snoozing tiredly. Saika turned to lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. Finally, she let sleep consume her.

Grimmjow woke up and stretched his arms as far as he can. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at his bed. The woman wasn't there. Instead, his bed was fixed and a note rested on top of it. Grimmjow got off the couch and walked toward the note. He picked it up and read it in his head. He smirked, a bit happy.

_"Dear Grimmjow,_

_Thanks for letting me stay in your room. And thanks for letting me sleep on your bed. By the way, it's comfy._

_- Saika_

_P.S. I look forward to you calling me by my name."_

* * *

**Did ya like it? I hope you did! Wow, three long chapters so far... I guess I'm doing good so far! This is my first time writing on Fan Fiction and blah blah blah, you know the rest. I'd like to thank japanese food . about . com because that's where I got the rice ball recipe from! Yup! I do not know how to make a rice ball! Lol, XD. I'd like to thank Ominous Blue again for reviewing! You've been such a help! Remember, the more reviews I get, the more I wanna write! Maybe even showing this story to your friends might help a bit! Who knows what I'll write in the next chapter?! Reviews make me happy!**

**Zozo-chan: What did you think of this chapter?**

**Saika: Funny. I got to know Halibel and her fraccion better. Plus, Lily-chan was funny.**

**Grimmjow: I liked the part where Saika seduced Nnoitra. He was hella into it.**

**Nnoitra: Hey!**

**Saika: -blushes-**

**Grimmjow: You know you enjoyed it! Mwahaha!**

**Zozo-chan: What the hell with that evil laugh? Grimmie-chan has gone cuckoo!**

**Saika: Haha! For real!**

**Grimmjow: At least I don't have a long tongue!**

**Nnoitra: What's wrong with my tongue?!**

**Saika: It's freaking long! I wonder if you can touch your nose with it...**

**Nnoitra: I can! See? -touches nose with tongue-**

**Zozo-chan: That's cool!**

**Grimmjow: How is that fucking cool?! It's gross!**

**-Halibel and her fraccion pours milk on Grimmjow-**

**Everybody: HAHA!!!**

**-Grimmjow licks milk off the ground-**

**-Everyone stares at him weirdly-**

**Grimmjow: What?!**

**Zozo-chan & Saika: We hope for reviews! Or else Halibel and her fraccion will pour milk on you! XD  
**


	4. It's Captain Saika to You

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! I want to apologize for updating very, very late. It's just that school is taking up my time! Oh well, excuses don't make up, so this chapter will! I hope all of you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...-sad- But if I did...I'd make Gin act with his eyes open! XD**

* * *

Chapter 4: It's Captain Saika to You

**Third Person POV**

"Saika, do you have to leave now?" Aizen asked disappointingly. They were in the room that they were in before, when Tosen brought her there the first time she's been to Las Noches. The only people there were the four soul reapers. Aizen's chin rested on his palm as he had a frown placed on his face as one of his features. Saika thought back to the moments before this.

_Saika solemnly wandered around the halls of Las Noches. She slept peacefully like a baby. She had quietly escaped Grimmjow's room to look for Aizen. What was it that she needed from him? Paper. She located his spiritual pressure and found herself in front of two large doors. She rudely barged in without hesitation. She looked around the gigantic room and found Aizen moaning on his bed. He sat up and his eyes went wide for a second. After, he had a smirk on his face._

_"My, my. So early, isn't it?" he asked as he stretched his arms and muscle. Saika hesitated for a moment but swiftly sat beside Aizen. She was disgusted to be near the evil man but duty calls._

_"You don't get up this early?" she asked as she closed her eyes for a minute. She opened her right eye to take a look at Aizen. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt or a jacket. Nothing but abs and hakama pants. Saika didn't have time to blush so she just pushed that aside. Aizen noticed her staring at his abs then back to his face. He smirked in amusement._

_"So-"_

_"Forget that question. Just answer this one," Saika opened both her eyes to seriously stare into his. Aizen got caught off guard of the interruption but then he let it be. "Do you have a piece of paper?" She slowly said each word. Aizen nearly chuckled out loud at her seriousness for a piece of paper._

_"Of course I have some," he got up as Saika did as well. She sat on a chair she found as Aizen disappeared into his huge closet. After some minutes past, Aizen walked out of the closet with a piece of paper and a pen. Saika got up and grabbed the items and walked towards the two huge doors. "Ahem." Aizen cleared his throat. Saika sighed, annoyed._

_"What, Aizen?" she asked, irritated by his interruption. Aizen smirked and Saika knew that meant something was in his mind._

_"Stay for a while," he suggested, more like demanded or ordered. Saika sighed and sat on a chair with a table in front of her. She put the paper on the table and quietly started writing. She had the feeling that Aizen was looking over her shoulder to see what she was writing, so she wrote as fast as she could._

_"Put on a shirt," Saika told him as she finished up her letter. Still smirking, Aizen tiptoed behind Saika. She sensed this and got up from the chair, scooting it back. Unluckily for Aizen, he was right behind her that the chair had hit him in the stomach. He stumbled for a moment and then found his center of balance. Saika folded the note and threw the pen at Aizen, which he caught._

_"Leaving already?" he nearly pouted. Saika stared him down._

_"Yes. I don't want to be stuck in a room with a traitor." Saika stated harshly. Aizen almost scoffed out loud in disbelief. Instead, he frowned as a sign of distraught. Saika smirked at his frown._

_"How cruel, Saika." Aizen said unhappily._

_"I know," Saika muttered. "Well, I'm going back to Grimmjow's room." Aizen's frown stayed planted on his face._

_"I hope you two haven't been doing anything." He thought out loud. Saika turned pink and then scoffed in realization._

_"Grimmjow is an interesting person but I don't like him like that. I think of him as my argue buddy." Saika clearly stated a fact. Or was it a fact? Aizen smirked in content. Saika groaned and rampaged out of the room, closing the door behind her. She leaned on the door for a while and sighed. She swiftly walked toward Grimmjow's room. She had easily memorized the entire place. Although, Las Noches was like a huge palace that Aizen resided in as king of it. Saika snapped out of her thoughts and now flash stepped in front of Grimmjow's room. She opened the huge door and closed it behind her. Luckily, Grimmjow didn't wake up by the creaking noise._

_Saika tiptoed to his bed, taking a short glance at the sleeping Grimmjow. He curled up into a ball like a cat would do._

_"Weird... I thought he was a panther-like hollow..." Saika whispered to herself and shook it off. But, he looked so innocent while he was sleeping. That was so unlike him when he's awake. Saika elegantly folded his bed sheets and placed the note on top of the fixed bed. She silently walked toward Grimmjow. She reached her hand toward him. She had this huge urge to run her fingers through his hair. Weird. But she did it._

_She took Grimmjow's head and made him sit up. She sat down and let Grimmjow slowly fall and rest his head on her lap. She stared at his peaceful sleeping form. She grinned. The next time she would come back, she thought of playing a prank on Grimmjow while he was sleeping. Wait. Did she just think that she would come back? Oh, no. She shook her head in frustration. She sighed and did her best to take that out of her mind._

_Still looking down at Grimmjow, she ran her fingers through his hair. It felt like a cat's fur. Soft, silky, and warm. She was caught off guard when he moaned and then snored. Saika giggled to herself. She got his head off of her lap and stood up from the couch. She gently let Grimmjow down and patted him on the head. She actually patted him on the head! If he was awake while she did that, he would get super angry._

_She checked if she had all her stuff with her. Yup. She had her soul reaper kimono, white tank top under it, her zanpakuto, and her gold bracelet that she got from her father. Saika walked toward the door leading to a hallway. Before she reached the handle, she took one last glimpse of Grimmjow and smiled to herself. Arguing with him was one of the fun things she did in life, other than fighting that is. She exited the room and __inaudibly__ closed the door behind her._

_She walked toward the meeting place that she first arrived to. She then remembered that she had to greet her division. She flash stepped and stopped in front of two large doors. She was in a rush. She wanted to get out of the horrid place to meet friendly soul reapers. Although, the arrancars there weren't that bad. Well, those arrancars were the espada and their fraccion. Saika knew they were only acting nice to her because Aizen "cared" for her. And that they actually hate her because she's on the side with the soul reapers. Saika barged into the huge room and found Aizen and his subordinates in there._

_"I'm leaving now." Saika announced and turned her eyes toward Tosen. "Tosen, open up a garganta for me please." He nodded while Saika flash stepped in front of him. Aizen took a sip of his tea and place it down on his chair's armrest. Aizen rested his chin on his palm and formed a frown._

"Saika, are you paying attention?" Aizen asked all of a sudden, studying the unmoving girl before him. Saika snapped back to reality and shook her head, shoving those memories all the way in that empty spot in her head.

"I am and I have to go _now_." She said as you can feel the emphasis on the word, "now". She turned toward Tosen who had opened up a garganta like she asked him to. She stopped for a second and glared at Aizen from the corner of her eyes. "And, I'm looking forward to not seeing you again." She then walked into the garganta, it closing behind her automatically. She sighed while closing her eyes. She then began walking down the path, staring into nothing but darkness that surrounded her. Getting near the luminous light, she found herself walking faster than usual. Must have been because she had, no, _needed_ to meet her division.

She finally found herself inside her bedroom. She walked toward her door and opened it, finding Miyu in front of it with her closed fist up in the air. She was about to knock on the door until Saika opened it.

"Yes, Miyu-chan?" Saika asked. Miyu looked up at her and smiled.

"Breakfast is ready! Let's go!" She grabbed Saika's wrist and dragged her downstairs to the dining room. Miyu panted, catching her breath after walking so many stairs when she could have used the elevator. Saika patted her back, smirking as she held in the giggles in her. Miyu smiled at her and offered a seat. Saika gracefully curtsied and sat down. Food was placed on her plate by maids walking around. There were french toast, egg, bacon, garlic bread, and orange juice. Saika stared at the amount of food, thinking she would gain so many pounds.

She began digging in when her mother entered the room and sat down at the far end on the long table. The maids and workers joined in to eat, chatters echoing the room. Saika put her egg on her french toast and ate it like that. Next, she took a gulp of her orange juice and began eating the wonderful garlic bread. Finally, she finished up her bacon and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She got up from her seat a snapped her fingers. A maid appeared beside her and took the empty plate and cup and walked into the kitchen with it. Saika left the napkin on the table, hoping a maid would get it.

"Mom, I'm leaving." She flash stepped in front of said person and kissed her on the cheek. Shizuka looked up from eating and smiled sweetly.

"Stay safe." She told her as Saika smirked.

"As always," Saika walked away and out of the castle-like house. She flash stepped to the front gate to the Seireitei. It opened automatically after taking a look at her and she walked in quietly. She looked left and right. No sign of any soul reapers. They must have been resting in their barracks since it's so early in the morning. Saika flash stepped toward the meeting room where all captains met. She walked inside and found Captain Hitsugaya in it. He looked up at her and she smirked.

"Good morning, chibi captain." She smiled, playing around with the short captain. A vein popped from his forehead, showing how annoyed he got.

"Don't call me that and I'm not short." He told her, turning his whole body toward her.

"I wasn't putting it like that... I was just playing with you. Sheesh, you don't know how to have fun." Saika said and Captain Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at her. Her stare finally became serious and he instantly knew that, shocked by her seriousness. "Ne, have you seen Captain-Commander Yamamoto?"

"He's in his room. If I were you, I would just go and meet my division." He suggested, or more like put. He walked up to the door, right beside Saika who was leaning on the side of it. Out of no where, she patted his head and messed his hair up.

"I know that, but I need someone to show me where my division's barracks are." She smirked at Captain Hitsugaya's irritated face. His hair color was so unusual to her.

"Fine, I'll show you." He said as her hand stayed on his head. "First, get your hand off my head." He ordered her and she did what he said, a smile planted on her face. He fixed his hair and began walking, motioning her to follow.

"So bossy..." she muttered under her low breathing. Captain Hitsugaya looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked as she walked beside him through the complex corridors that seemed like a puzzle to her.

"Nothing," she said, staring at him with her silver eyes. She turned her attention back to the front of her. She could feel others' spiritual pressure all around her. There seemed to be lively ones. That would mean some people are awake and hyper. And she had a feeling that it was her division waiting for her to arrive. She finally arrived in front of her division's barracks. The two stopped in front of a door, and Hitsugaya carelessly opened it. Inside were chatters of soul reapers. They all looked up at the two, silent with shocked faces.

"W-who are you?" Someone asked and everyone's eyes shifted toward Saika, pressure being put on her. She smirked. She held her head up high, stood up straight, and made sure to make a good voice.

"My name is Saika Shidoku and I'm your new captain." She said as appalled faces stayed planted on everyone's face. Captain Hitsugaya turned around to leave, stopping to say something.

"I think you should handle the rest." He continued walking and Saika turned, her right side facing toward him.

She waved and yelled, "Thanks for the help, chibi captain!" She thought she literally saw an annoyed vein pop up at the back of his head, but it was her imagination. He turned around, his face red and mad.

"What did I tell you about that nickname?" he asked in a loud voice, his hands tightened into fists at both his sides. Saika stopped waving and put on a confused face. Captain Hitsugaya easily knew that she was faking the expression.

"I forgot. I just remember the word 'short'." She smiled playfully as a girl behind her giggled. She turned her head to face the laughing soul reaper who appeared to be a girl a bit shorter than herself.

"Momo..." the little captain whispered said girl's name. Saika took a look at the white-haired captain's expression, a bit shocked to see wide eyes coming from him.

"Eh...? So your name is Momo? Nice." Saika held out her hand to shake with Momo's. The little girl took her hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Saika-sama." She smiled. _Saika-sama?_ Saika asked herself, confused of why she would call her that if she was her captain. She forced a smile to hide the confusion. She let go of Momo's soft hand and looked behind her. Captain Hitsugaya had left already, no where to be seen near the fifth division.

"So," Saika walked in the room, closing the door behind her. "Who's the lieutenant?" She scanned the room for a raised hand. Apparently, Momo weakly raised her hand. Saika put on a confused face but shook it off. She knew not to underestimate anyone. She knew that appearance doesn't judge how strong they were.

"You're the lieutenant, Momo-san?" Saika asked to make sure.

"Yes," Momo nodded her head shyly.

"Hmm...okay..." Saika studied the girl then stared at her subordinates. The room stood dead silent, the soul reapers not knowing what to say.

Until someone spoke up, "You're our new captain? Are you kidding me?" Saika looked for the source of the voice. A girl with a brown ponytail stared at her.

"You don't think I'm strong?" Saika asked, daring her to answer.

"I don't feel any spiritual pressure from you, so yeah." She answered. Saika walked up to her, a few steps away. It appeared that the girl was frightened of what she would do. She put on a shocked face when Saika bent over and put her finger up to her lips.

She closed right eye and said, "That's a secret technique that I'm going to teach you all soon." She opened her eye and stood up straight, her finger off her lips. "And you shouldn't underestimate others by appearance or spiritual pressure. No matter how much spiritual pressure they have, it's the question of how much you use in battle that will lead you to victory. Other than that," Saika stopped and let her spiritual pressure rise just a bit. But to them, it was too much. Those who stood fell to their knees and those who sat down had a problem breathing.

At Captain-Commander Yamamoto's quarters, he was busy handling paperwork. He felt a rise of spiritual pressure coming from the fifth division. He instantly knew it was Saika letting her subordinates have a taste of her deadly spiritual pressure. He opened his eyes and muttered, "She who has unlimited power shall bring life or death." He closed his eyes once her spiritual pressure decreased and continued his endless work.

Back at the room, Saika let her spiritual pressure go down. By the time, everyone was on the ground, catching their breath.

"When you're under my command, if one person messes up badly, that affects everyone. Don't take it as a bad thing, I only want you guys to become stronger. Once one of you have reached that high of spiritual pressure, I will teach you a secret technique. And once I think you're all ready, I'll teach you all how to control your spiritual pressure." Saika turned to leave. "I will come back later to memorize your names then train you to see how good you are as a team. So for now, rest and think about it." Saika opened the door and walked out of it. She closed it behind her and leaned on it for a while. She sighed and began walking.

She took a journey roaming the Seireitei, her fourth time there. She remembered that the first time, she was bored in her home and just went to the Seireitei to take a peak of this fighting practice. It was when she was little and she could remember it clearly.

_"Hee hee! I somehow sneaked in!" Saika smiled to herself, proud. She walked the corridors in the Seireitei and heard fighting noises. She wondered what it was and walked toward the sound. She took a peak and saw a man with brown hair fighting with a man with silky hair. The brown-haired man had glasses and the silky-haired man was fighting with his eyes closed. "How could he do that?" she asked herself and saw silky-man cut four-eyes with his zanpakuto. Saika's eyes widened and she recklessly went into the fight. She held onto silky-man's legs and the two looked down at her, confused. Tears formed at the corners of her closed eyes._

_"Stop fighting! You're just hurting each other!" she screamed at them and opened one eye. She opened both eyes and widened them when she saw their faces smiling and laughing. "H-hey!!" She stood up with her hands on her hips. "S-stop laughing!" Their laughter soon ceased and they smirked at Saika. She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks and stared at them._

_"We were sparring, not fighting." Four-eyes told her._

_"Then why do you have that cut?" she asked, dead serious. He looked at said thing as it bled and turned part of his captain's coat scarlet red._

_"Oh, this? This is nothing!" he said and Saika stared at him, not believing his words. The two put their zanpakuto back into its sheath._

_"Sure..." Saika put on a mysterious look. The three looked at each other and silky-man looked around and back at Saika._

_"Hey...are you alone, little girl?" he said in a creepy voice. Saika shivered and took a step back. That man was creeping her out, she was terrified like hell._

_"Y-yes..." she muttered, looking away._

_Silky-man cupped his ear and asked, "What?"_

_"I said, 'yes'!" Saika said louder. "Geez, people these days are deaf..." she whispered that part to herself. Silky-man grinned to himself. He actually heard her the first time but had an urge to tease the little girl. Four-eyes rolled his eyes._

_"Why are you here?" Four-eyes asked, concerned. Saika stared at him, her tears dried._

_"I was bored so I came here." She bluntly stated. The two men looked each other than back at her. In their minds, they were thinking: WOW. Their thoughts were interrupted when Saika put her hand in front of them to shake with their hand. "My name's Saika, what's yours?"_

Saika's flashback was soon interrupted when she heard her name called over and over again.

"Saika-sama!" someone called after her again as said person turned around and met Momo with a confused expression.

"Yes, lieutenant?" Saika asked softly. Momo played with her fingers, hesitating. Saika narrowed her eyes. _Looks like she has something to say..._ she thought to herself.

"Um...I just want to apologize for our behavior. I blame myself for not keeping the group confident... It's just that we are still shocked from Captain Aizen's betrayal... And-"

"Hey, quit apologizing. It's okay." Saika patted Momo's head in comfort. "Everybody makes mistakes. It's a group effort and no one should be the one to blame themselves." Saika winked at her and Momo smiled to herself. Maybe she might like Saika as a captain.

"Thanks..." she said, looking down at the ground.

"You're welcome," Saika replied and turned sideways, ready to walk away. "Well, I'm going to tour the Seireitei. See you later." Saika waved and slowly walked away.

"See you later, Saika-sama." Saika came to a stop by what she said.

"Oh and Lieutenant Momo..." Saika said. Momo brought her attention back to her captain.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering what she might say.

Saika half turned with a smile on her face and told her lieutenant, "It's _Captain_ Saika to you."

* * *

**Did ya like it? Well, you better had! Just kidding! Maybe some suggestions and/or criticizing to the story might help me improve. I still write childish. I don't know what else to say...so bye! Oh and chapters will be shorter now, like about how long this chapter is...maybe. :)**

**Zozo-chan: What did you think of this chapter?**

**Grimmjow: It freaking stinks! I can't believe you made Saika pet my beautiful head!**

**Saika: -stays quiet-**

**Zozo-chan: Okay...what about you, Aizen?**

**Aizen: It's Aizen-****_sama_ to you. And I thought it was rather boring, you should have let me tease Saika some more!**

******Saika: Excuse me?!**

******Zozo-chan: Sure, sure...**

******Tosen: You should make me not blind.**

******Zozo-chan: I should make you deaf!**

******Gin: You should make me funnier.**

******Zozo-chan: I should make you like Ulquiorra!**

******Gin: H-hell no! Not like that freak!**

******-Ulquiorra blasts cero at him and he dodges-**

******Ulquiorra: What did you say, trash?**

******Zozo-chan: Well, that wraps up for today! Please review! H-hey! Stop fighting you two! -Puts them in the middle of a guy stripper show-**

******Gin: -Weirdly enjoying-**

******Ulquiorra: -Watching silently-**

******Zozo-chan: Bye!  
**


End file.
